Headrest assemblies are often used to hold and support a head of a patient during surgery. Such headrest assemblies typically include cushions for supporting the patient's forehead and chin. The cushions are often made from foam, which may cause abrasions to the patient during extended surgery. Headrest assemblies can also include mechanisms for adjusting the positions of the cushions based on the dimensions of the patient's head. Adjusting the cushion positions can be difficult and time-consuming, however, because of cumbersome headrest assembly configurations.